User blog:PencilDJ12/Fangirl Follies
The Kinopio Fangirl had taken Squealing Fangirl to a Justin Bieber concert. Kino wasn't really a Justin Bieber fan, but Squee was a HUGE fan of his, as well as One Direction and 5 seconds of summer. Since Squee was so young and immature, Kino had decided to be nice and accompany her there. "OMG JB!! EEEEEEEEEE!!" Squee squealed at the top of her lungs in her high pitched screechy voice. Squee was a small twelve year old girl who loved music and "cute" guys. She also happened to be a fan of yaoi. Kino was a bit shy around the crowd. It was a daytime outdoor concert, so Kino knew people would be able to see, hear, and judge her. Sixteen year old Kino wasn't used to socializing with people outside of her circle of friends, and fictional characters. You see, Kino and Squee were part of a group called The Alliance of Fangirls. Kino's best friend Toady, also known as The Toad Fangirl, was the self proclaimed leader. The two of them had the power to teleport themselves and others into alternate dimensions and even into fictional universes! It all began when Toady decided to be a bad influence on Kino and talk her into skipping school with her. The two of them fashioned themselves a secret hideout which looked like an old abandoned shack from the outside. But inside, it was dark, only illuminated by at least two dozen computer screens, which they played videogames and watched anime on. One day, Toady and Kino were watching so much anime, that they mutated! Kino didn't have it as bad since she was standing farther back, but they both grew to be 10 feet tall, oddly coloured hair, weird eyes, and animal ears and tails. Toady's personality also got affected, as she went from being somewhat weird but sane, to being absolutely crazy, hyper, and even had a tendency to act creepy at times. Ever since then, the two of them decided to create The Alliance of Fangirls, which had recruited a decent amount of members over time, and the rest was history. Kino was half asleep due to a binge watching anime spree from last night. She was awoken with a jolt when she heard what seemed like a million high pitched shrill voices. "Hey Kino!" Squee suddenly tugged on the sleeve of Kino's white turtleneck with a pink bunny head on it, "I forgot to bring my autograph book! Could you go find it for me? Please?" "Alright," said Kino as she teleported out of the scene, "At least that gives me some moments of peace." she said to herself as she flew through a spiralling rainbow tunnel. Unfortunately, she accidentally teleported to the wrong place. --- FANGIRL FILES Real name: Kali Title: The Kinopio Fangirl Nickname: Kino Age: 16 Hair: Light blue Eyes: Rainbow (blue, green, yellow and red) Skin: Brown Outfit: White turtleneck with pink bunny head, pink skirt, red shoes with white spots, two pink bows, dark blue cat ears and tail Fav characters: Toad (from the Super Mario series) --- Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Toad was walking along when suddenly, something, or some''one'' jumped out at him from behind a bush! "Ack!" he yelped as the 10 foot tall girl with pink hair glomped him. "My Kinopio-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. "Can't....breathe....!" Toad slid out of her grip. "OMG I'M SO SORRY KINOPIO-CHAN!" the girl exclaimed with shock. Toad had, in fact, met this girl before, and he didn't have very good memories with her. Suddenly, Kino teleported in front of them. "Oh oops, this isn't the Fangirl Headquarters," Kino looked around. Then she noticed the other girl, "Oh hi Toady! Have you seen Squee's autograph book anywhere? She wants Justin Bieber's autograph." "Of course! It's right here!" Toady lifted up her rainbow mushroom cap she had been wearing and used her free hand to grab the book that was on her head for some reason. "Um, thanks Toady, but what was it doing there?" Kino asked as Toady handed her the book. "I have absolutely no idea!" Toady grinned, throwing her arms up into the air. "Alright, I think I have to get back to the concert now. I've left Squee alone for too long! Bye!" Kino suddenly noticed Toad, "Oh! Hi Toady-chan!" she grabbed Toad's arm and teleported out of the scene--along with Toad!! "Kinopio-chan nuuuuu!!" Toady cried out, reaching for him but he was already gone. Back at the concert, Kino and Toad found themselves in the midst of the screaming crowd. "What the? Where am I?" Toad looked up at the stage, "Who IS that guy? Well, he can sing a heck of a lot better than me, but I'm just a bad singer..." "You're so humble, Toady-chan! Your singing is adorable!" Kino squeezed Toad's arm, before backing off, "S-sorry. I don't wanna freak you out--OMG SQUEE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!?" she had a sudden outburst. "Huh?" Toad was confused as Kino ran towards the front of the crowd. Squee was climbing up onto the stage. "Justin Bieber! Can I perform with you!?" Squee asked in an excited high pitched squeal. "Of course, darling. You're my special girl after all." Justin looked her in the eyes. "OMG BISHOUNEN!!" she felt like melting. "What bishounen? I think you're seeing things!" Kino dove at the stage, but belly flopped onto it, missing Squee, "For starters, he's not even looking at you! He's on the other side of the stage, still singing!" "What?" Squee whirled around to see that Kino was indeed correct, "Nuuu! Curse my wild imagination!" "Oh my god! Get off the stage, poser! JB is MY hot hunk! Not yours!" a random teenage girl in the audience exclaimed. Suddenly, a security guard pushed Squee off the stage. "Meanie!" Squee shouted out. Kino quickly grabbed Squee and dragged her back to their spot in the crowd, nervously avoiding their stares. --- FANGIRL FILES Real name: Unknown Title: Squealing Fangirl Nickname: Squee Age: 12 Hair: Black Eyes: Violet Skin: Orange Outfit: Pink dress, pink socks and purple shoes Fav people/characters: Justin Bieber, One Direction, 5 Seconds of Summer, Mordecai, Rigby, guys from Hetalia Axis Powers --- "What was that?" Toad asked in confusion. Kino panted as she trudged over to him. "Sorry about that," she sweatdropped, embarrassed, "Squee, please don't do that again." "But I still haven't gotten the Beebs' autograph!" Squee whined, "Can't I please go back?" "Sorry, but I don't think that's a good idea..." Kino said nervously. "Where are we? Can I please go home?" asked Toad. "We're at a JUSTIN BIEBER CONCERT!" Squee shouted excitedly. "Aww, come on, Toady-chan! You only just got here!" Kino said sadly. "Justin Bieber? Who's that?" Toad asked. "Oh oops. I forgot to tell you that I teleported you to my world; Real Life." Kino sweatdropped again, "In this world, you're considered a fictional character. I'm surprised no-one's noticed you yet!" Just then, a random girl turned around. "Oh my god, eww! It's that ugly Toad!" she exclaimed, pointing at him. SLAP! The girl ran off crying. "You deserve that!" Kino shouted angrily after her. "Was that r-really necessary?" Toad asked in a scared tone, "I-I mean I definitely appreciate you defending me like that but....it's my fault someone got hurt..." "Aww, you're so sweet!" Kino hugged Toad. Luckily for him, it was a normal, non-life-threatening hug. "Th-thanks?" Toad said unsurely. "I'm soooo sorry, Toady-chan!" Kino cried out, "I forgot that our world is full of Toad haters! I promise to protect you from them! Come on, you two, let's go home!" "But I wanna stay heeeeerrrrre!" Squee complained but Kino grabbed their hands and the three of them teleported back to Kino and Toady's hideout. Kino opened the door slightly and looked inside. "Ok, looks like Toady's not here. Come on in, you two." Kino pushed the door open more and walked inside. Squee huffed and walked in after her. Toad looked around nervously. "I-I'm not so sure about this...." Toad said in a scared tone, "I-I have bad memories of this place...." "Who's a kawaii little kitty?" Toady asked with a wide, creepy smile on her face. Toad was curled up in a ball in a fluffy blue cat costume. "I-I'm a kawaii little kitty...." he mumbled, his face bright red from embarrassment. "Who's a pretty little kitty??" Toady got right in his face. "I'M A PRETTY LITTLE KITTY!!" Toad shouted out, his voice breaking out of nervousness. The door burst open and Kino was there. "Toady, what the heck are you doing!!?" she exclaimed in a shocked and scared tone. She quickly picked up Toad and took off the cat costume, taking him outside. "You're free to go," she smiled at him. Toad breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much..." he smiled back before running off. Kino and Toad both shuddered from the memory. "D-don't worry, Toad, Toady's not here right now, so you're safe." Kino coaxed the little mushroom boy to step inside. Even though Kino loved her best friend to pieces, she also thought she was weirdest person ever. It wasn't her fault though. She wasn't always that weird. It was just the mutation. "C'mon Toady-chan. Make yourself at home." Kino smiled warmly at the adorable mushroom kid. Toad slowly walked into the dark shack. "I-I can barely see in here..." he said, almost tripping over something that felt like a magazine. "Here, let me get the light for you," Kino flicked a switch on the wall. Suddenly, over twenty computer screens lit up, blinding Toad's vision. As his eyes adjusted, he realised that they all had various dancing chibi animals and sparkles on them. "Moshi moshi nom nom sugoi!" said a chibi cat eating food on one screen. "Huh?" Toad looked at it in confusion. Kino quickly rushed over. "Aww...I missed it." she said in a slightly upset tone, "That was one of my favourite youtube animations! Did you like it?" "Um...it's not really my cup of tea, but, uh, thanks for sharing that video with me," Toad smiled nervously, not really knowing what to make of this place. "Don't be so nervous, Toady-chan, she's not here right now!" Kino smiled again. Suddenly, Toady showed up at the door. "Eep!" Toad quickly jumped on top of Kino's blue hair and hid behind her head. --- FANGIRL FILES Real name: Unknown (she forgot her real name) Title: The Toad Fangirl Nickname: Toady Age: 16 Hair: Pink Eyes: Right eye pink, Left eye blue Skin: Light peach Outfit: Pink turtleneck with orange cat face, loose white pants, light pink fluffy slippers, rainbow mushroom cap with pink spots, retractable orange fox ears and fluffy tail Fav characters: Toad, any other Toad character, Tails --- "Hi Toady!" Kino smiled nervously, "Um, what brings you here?" "This is my house too, y'know Kino!" Toady giggled uncontrollably, much to Kino's confusion, "Can't a girl just say HI to her tomodachi??" "Of course!" Kino said, "Hi to you too, Toady!" she waved. "Say, have you seen Kinopio-chan anywhere?" Toady asked all of a sudden. Toad gulped nervously. "Oh, um, uh, nope!" Kino felt even more nervous now. "Really? Last I saw him you took him away from meeeeeeeee!" Toady squealed. "Oh! I mean, uh, after that, he walked away somewhere! And uh, told me not to tell you where he went. Sorry." "NUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Toady cried out, "Kinopio-chan doesn't love his number 1 fangirrrrrrrrl!!" she began crying dramatically, in an anime fashion. Toad looked at her sadly. "N-no! Look! I-I'm right here! I would never wish badly upon anyone! Please don't cry!" Toad jumped down from Kino's head and held his arms out towards her, "Y-you can hug me if you like, just please not too tightly--!" "KINOPIO-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Toady picked up Toad with her giant fist and squeezed him SUPER tight!! "Toady, not so tight!" Kino tried to stop her, but it was too late. Suddenly, Toad disappeared!! "NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!" Toady wailed into the air, "KINOPIO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!" Toad had somehow ended up outside the door of the shack. "What happened?" he asked himself, "I must've lost a life from that! Gotta be careful around those fangirls!" Toad realised he'd been talking too loudly and suddenly, Toady looked up and saw him. "OMG! You teleported! That's SO COOL!!" Toady exclaimed, charging towards him at top speed, "You must've learned that skill from your #1 fangirl!" "Uh-oh! Better run!" Toad quickly ran off. The wind blew the door shut and Toady smacked right into it! "I AM PERSISTENT!!" Toady screamed excitedly, crashing through the door and bolting after the little mushroom child. "Toady, no!" Kino began to run after her, but then she looked around. "Where's Squee?" she suddenly realised. She looked down at the ground and saw Squee was fast asleep, cuddled up to a Mordecai plush. Then, in her sleep, she grabbed a Rigby plush nearby and made the two plushies kiss. "Mmm, yaoitastic...." she murmered in her sleep. Kino couldn't help but chuckle at this scene. "How on earth did she manage to sleep through all that screaming?" she asked herself in wonder, "Goodness knows." Toady had lost sight of Toad. She sighed sadly and sat down on the ground. "Kinopio-chaaaaaaaan? Why?" she anime cried again. Suddenly, she heard a CRASH!! "What's going on!?" she jumped up to her feet, only to get her legs twisted up and she fell over again. Just then, she saw a mean looking teenage guy with wolf ears and a tail running around and throwing bombs everywhere! "HEY! What do you think you're doing!?" Toady shrieked and tackled the guy to the ground. He pushed her off of him and glared at her in a menacing way. "Oka!" Toady suddely recognised the guy. "We meet again, Toady!" Oka shouted, "Yadda yadda, whatever!" he shouted angrily, "You're STUPID!!" "Wanna be stupid with me?" Toady asked, "We don't usually allow boys into the team but we've made one exception already, so what the hey?" "I don't wanna be in your stupid fangirl team! I'm the leader of the Bashers! We hate you! AAARRRRRGGGHHH!" Oka threw another bomb and it clonked someone on the head!! --- BASHER BASE Real name: Unknown Nickname: Oka Age: 16 Hair: Dark brown Eyes: Grey Skin: Orange-peach Outfit: A black shirt with a white skull, brown shorts, and black spiky shoes, along with silver wolf ears and tail. --- "Chu!" squeaked the tiny girl as she fell over. Her eyes began watering as she whimpered softly. "Chuui!" Toady cried out, rushing to her side. She squeezed the crying girl to calm her down. Unfortunately, this just made it harder for her to calm down. "Your stupid FRIEND isn't worth ANYTHING!! BLARGH!!" Oka roared before running after them with another bomb. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!" Toady grabbed Chuui's hand and ran back towards her house. When she got there, she quickly ran inside and slammed the door shut, forgetting that there was a massive hole in it from where she had charged through it before. She quickly boarded over the hole and slumped down against it. Kino looked over at her in confusion. "What the heck, Toady?" she asked, "What's going on?" "BASHER ATTACK!" Toady screamed. "I think I'm bleeding..." Chuui whimpered rolling up the sleeve of her Pikachu onesie to reveal a scrape where she had fallen. --- FANGIRL FILES Real name: Chuui Age: 6 Hair: Light blonde Eyes: Light blue Skin: Pale peach Outfit: Pikachu onesie, underneath she wears a pale yellow singlet and shorts. Fav characters: Pikachu, Raichu, Pichu, Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Emolga, Dedenne, Togedemaru --- "No! Chuui, what happened?" Kino asked with worry in her tone, examining Chuui's arm. "Nothing a bandaid can't fix!" Toady jumped up, suddenly becoming cheerful again. She practically turned the house upside down looking for a bandaid. "OMG NUUUU!" Toady shrieked, "We have no bandaids!" "Huh?" Squee sat up, still half asleep, "Could you keep it down? They were about to have a passionate french kiss..." "How did you manage to sleep through all the screaming before but not now?" Kino asked in confusion, "No time for that! We have to help Chuui!" "TO THE HOSPITAL!!" Toady grabbed Chuui and burst through the boarded door. "Toady, wait! I don't think it's THAT serious!" Kino ran after her friend. "Where are you all going!?" Squee chased after them. Toady charged into the hospital and ran up to the front desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" asked the man at the counter. "My friend, she's--BLEEDING!!" Toady shrieked, gesturing towards Chuui. "Calm down, surely it's not that serious." the man walked around the desk towards them and looked at Chuui's arm, "It's just a scrape, that's all. Nothing a bandaid can't fix." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a bandaid. He applied it to the young girl's arm, who looked up at him sadly. "Th-thank you..." she said with gratitude. "You're welcome." he smiled before walking back to his position, "Have a nice day, girls." The four of them left the hospital feeling better than before. "S-sorry for worrying you girls..." Chuui mumbled, looking down at the ground in shame. "It's fine," said Kino, "I knew it wasn't serious anyways. It was Toady being....um...unique..." "OF COURSE I'M UNIQUE!" Toady exclaimed cheerily, "Everybody's special, am I right??" "Oh gosh I just realised something!" Kino suddenly exclaimed, "Poor Toady-chan is stuck here in this world full of bashers and haters! I have to go help him! Toady, you take the children home!" Kino said in a rushed voice as she hurried off. "WAIT KINO I WANNA COME TOOOOOOO!" Toady ran after her at light speed. "What about us!?" Squee called after them. Then, she smirked at Chuui, who looked slightly scared. "Come on, Chuui, let's go to Fangirl Headquarters!" Squee dragged her friend off towards a large building with many stories. They went into an elevator which travelled at light speed all the way up to the top, bumping against the ceiling as it stopped. "Ow!" squeaked Chuui in pain. "Oh oops, we missed our stop!" Squee pressed a button and the elevator went shooting downwards until it stopped with a jolt. The doors opened and Squee dragged Chuui towards a desktop computer by a large window with the sunlight shining in. "Let's watch some yaoi anime!" Squee shrieked in her shrill voice. "Wh-what's yaoi?" asked Chuui curiously. "You'll see!" Squee's eyes twinkled as she opened up youtube on the computer. A few minutes later, they were watching two "hot" anime guys kissing passionately. "Ew, they're kissing!" Chuui covered her eyes. "Hey, just cause they're both guys doesn't mean they can't be in love!" Squee exclaimed, "They're so CUUUUTE!" she sighed dreamily. "But kissing is icky!" Chuui squeaked, "I'm too young to be watching this!" "What are you talking about!?" Squee asked as one of the guys on the screen began taking his shirt off. Just then, they heard a voice, "Iiiiiii'm back!" "Quick! Abort!" Squee quickly tried to x out the page, but instead clicked minimize. Suddenly, a purple girl ran upstairs and tripped over. "Ouch! I'm okay!" she jumped up and put on her best happy face as she walked towards them. "Hi girls, sup?" she asked casually as she stopped behind their chairs. Squee and Chuui looked around to see her. "Oh hi Grapejuice!" Squee cheered, "We totally weren't watching yaoi!" "Squee, you shouldn't be showing those intimate cartoons to Chuui! She's too young for that sort of thing. And technically so are you!" Grapejuice exclaimed, "But ah well, what can ya do?" she threw her arms into the air and tiptoed off. "That was weird..." Chuui mumbled as she looked back at where the purple girl had disappeared off to. Squee, on the other hand, had already reopened youtube, not realising that her first window was still open. "That was close!" Squee exclaimed rather loudly, "We can't let her find out that we were watching hot guys kissing!" Meanwhile, Kino and Toady were looking around frantically for Toad. "Toad!? Where are you!?" Kino called out. "KINOPIO-CHAAAAAAAN!?" Toady practically screamed out to the whole neighbourhood. Suddenly, they noticed that Toad was being cornered by a few Basher Grunts, who were all wearing black hoodies with skulls on them. "Hey! Get away from my Kinopio-chaaaaaaaaaan!" Toady screeched as she leapt towards them. They all dodged, causing her to faceplant into the dirt. "Eep! Uhh...I'll just, uh, be outta here now!" Toad ran away from the Basher Grunts. Category:Blog posts Category:Fangirl Stories